Sansha Surveillance Squad
thumbVorkommen: LowSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: Sansha-Überwachungsstaffel Sansha Surveillance Squad ist eine Eskalation; sie kann im Provisional Sansha Outpost (Provisorischer Sansha-Außenposten) Komplex ausgelöst werden. Alle vier Teile führen gewöhnlich in LowSec-Systeme. Eskalation Teil 1 Popup Beschreibung: It seemed for a while you would manage to get all of the Sansha ships, but evidently one of them has slipped away. Luckily your scanners seem to have gathered enough information to give you its approximate destination. Man landet an einem Beschleunigungstor Gegner *1 Faction Cruiser (True Sansha's Juggernaut) ''- nicht immer'' *3-4 Battlecruiser (Centatis Behemoth/Daemon) *3-4 Cruiser (Centum Fiend/Mutilator/Torturer) Der Faction Cruiser lässt Faction Munition fallen, mit etwas Glück True Sansha Module, und natürlich so eine Hundemarke (True Sansha Brass Tag). Meist löst sein Abschuss eine weitere Eskalationsstufe aus. Ansonsten hilft der Flug durchs Beschleunigungstor. Auf der anderen Seite warten allerdings einen recht gosse Anzahl von Gegnern - in zwei Staffeln. Eine davon warpt aber nach kurzer Zeit weg, so dass noch folgende Sansha Schiffe passiv übrig bleiben. Gegner *3 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Fiend/Hellhound/Mutilator/Torturer) *3 Battlecruiser (Centatis Phantasm/Specter) *2 Cruiser (Centum Execrator/Slaughterer) ''- Tracking Disruptor'' *2-3 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Savage/Slavehunter) ''- Tracking Disruptor'' Manchmal löst nun spätestens nach deren Abschuss bzw. der Abschuss der Sansha Security Station die zweite Eskalationsstufe aus. Sollte die Eskalation hier vorzeitig enden, so erscheint folgendes Popup: .... Eskalation Teil 2 Popup: The station databanks contain information on the local True Power security network and among it; a location of yet another station similar to this one. That is your best clue as to where the ships that fled as you entered have gone. Diese zweite Stufe ist im Grunde eine Kopie der ersten Stufe. Wie schon in der ersten Stufe landet man wieder an einem Beschleunigungstor Gegner *1 Faction Crusier (True Sansha's Execrator/Mutilator) ''- Tracking Disruptor'' *4 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Fiend/Hellhound/Mutilator/Torturer) *3 Battlecruiser (Centatis Phantasm/Specter) Der Faction Cruiser lässt Faction Munition fallen, mit etwas Glück True Sansha Module, und natürlich so eine Hundemarke (True Sansha Brass Tag). Meist löst sein Abschuss eine weitere Eskalationsstufe aus. Ansonsten hilft der Flug durchs Beschleunigungstor. Auf der anderen Seite warten allerdings einen recht gosse Anzahl von Gegnern - in zwei Staffeln. Eine davon warpt aber nach kurzer Zeit weg, so dass noch folgende Sansha Schiffe passiv übrig bleiben. Gegner *2 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Fiend/Mutilator/Torturer) *2-3 Battlecruiser (Centatis Phantasm/Specter) *3 Cruiser (Centum Execrator/Slaughterer) ''- tw. Tracking Disruptor'' *4-5 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Enslaver/Plague/Savage/Slavehunter) ''- tw. Tracking Disruptor'' Manchmal löst nun spätestens nach deren Abschuss die dritte Eskalationsstufe aus. Sollte die Eskalation hier vorzeitig enden, so erscheint folgendes Popup: .... Eskalation Teil 3 Popup: To your dismay, the main computers of this station took a direct hit during your assault and any information that might have been there is gone up in smoke. However, your instruments ran through the data from the fleeing ships and have come up with this location as a suggestion to where they might have warped. Diese dritte Stufe ist im Grunde eine Kopie der ersten Stufe. Wie schon in der ersten Stufe landet man wieder an einem Beschleunigungstor Gegner *1 Faction Crusier (True Sansha's Execrator/Mutilator) ''- Tracking Disruptor'' *3-4 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Hellhound/Torturer) *3-4 Battlecruiser (Centatis Behemoth/Daemon) *1-2 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Minion/Scavenger) ''- web/scamble'' *1 Destroyer (Centior Monster) Der Faction Cruiser lässt Faction Munition fallen, mit etwas Glück True Sansha Module, und natürlich so eine Hundemarke (True Sansha Brass Tag). Meist löst sein Abschuss eine weitere Eskalationsstufe aus. Ansonsten hilft der Flug durchs Beschleunigungstor. Dort warten ein paar Gegner Gegner *3 Battlecruiser (Centatis Phantasm/Specter) *2 Cruiser (Centum Loyal Ravager/Ravisher) *4 Destroyer (Centior Abomination/Horror) Eskalation Teil 4 Popup: It looks like the most interesting of these True Power ships got away during the fight. Luckily for you though, one of its communication devices seems to be malfunctioning and is for no apparent reason sending out a constant stream of sleezy elevator muzak. Your instruments have no problems tracing where it is coming from. This wailing extremely irritating. Aggrivating too. The muzak of doom. Man landet bei einer bunten Mischung aus Ruinen, Strukturen und Felsen. Erstes Angriffziel dieser Ansammlung ist die Jeroon Station. Erste Welle ''- bei Annäherung an Jeroon auf unter 10 km'' *7 Cruiser (Centum Fiend/Hellhound) *2 Destroyer (Centior Devourer/Misshap) Zweite Welle - wenn Jeroon beschossen wird *6 Smartbombs der Station, jeweils eine alle 30 Sekunden, mit folgender Meldung: The pirate station has activated a smartbomb, damaging all hostile ships within its range! *6 Sansha Heavy Missile Batteries Dritte Welle - wenn Jeroon etwa 50% Armorschaden hat Meldung: The pirate station has called on reinforcements from a nearby deadspace pocket. More pirate reinforcements have arrived. The pirate station has called on reinforcements from a nearby deadspace pocket. More pirate reinforcements have arrived. *2 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Execrator/Slaughterer)'' - Tracking Disruptor'' *10 Battlecruiser (Centatis Behemoth/Daemon/Devil/Wraith) *4 Cruiser (Centum Fiend/Mutilator/Torturer) *3 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Enslaver/Manslayer/Plague) *5 Destroyer (Centior Abomination/Devourer/Horror/Misshape) Vierte Welle - wenn Jeroon Strukturschaden erhält Meldung: More pirate reinforcements have arrived. More pirate reinforcements have arrived. *3 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Execrator/Slaughterer)'' - Tracking Disruptor'' *4 Battlecruiser (Centatis Behemoth/Daemon) *2 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Minion/Scavenger/Servant) ''- web/scramble'' *2 Destroyer (Centior Horror) Fünfte Welle - wenn Jeroon zerstört ist Meldung: Kazah Durn: Noooo! You've just ruined years of research. I can't believe it. You will PAY for that, mongrel! *1 Faction Cruiser (Kazah Durn)'' - Tracking Disruptor'' *4 Battlecruiser (Centatis Specter/Wraith) *5 Elite Frigates (Sansha's Beserker/Demon) ''- web'' Wenn der Kazah Durn abgeschossen worden ist, erscheint folgendes Popup: ''For a while there, you almost wished you had brought more friends with you and you are relieved you managed to blow the station before more could scramble against you. You are also relieved you managed to kill off that blasted gurgle sound. Permanently. '' Kazah Durn lässt mit etwas Glück Faction Module (Centum A-Type) als Beute fallen. Kategorie:Sansha Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:LowSec